miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Czarna Biedronka2002/Miraculum Biedronka i Czarny Kot: nowe przygody-całe opowiadanie + info
Hejka! A więc tak, teraz wszystkie rozdziały będą znajdować się w jednym wpisie (tym), jest to prośba od administracji. Rozdział 14 i ewentualnie 15 (jeszcze nwm jak rozłożę końcówkę części pierwszej) po napisaniu wstawię tutaj. Dodawać je będę za pomocą edytowania, więc jeśli będziecie czekać na jakiś rozdział to musicie regularnie sprawdzać ten jeden, jedyny wpis. Może nie jest to dla wszystkich komfortowe, ale musicie mi to wybaczyć i jakoś to będzie :) A więc chciałabym też przypomnieć: pogrubiona czcionka-informacje na początku rozdziału ode mnie, kursywa(pochyłe pismo)- rzeczy typu SMS-y, sny itp., zdania w nawiasach- dodatkowe informacje ode mnie, które dopowiadam aby lepiej zrozumieć tekst, albo po prostu coś co chcę dodać od siebie xd. Opowiadanie jest już po odcinku 24 (z Volpiną) ;) . ''' '''To koniec ogłoszeń parafialnych! :) Rozdział1 ~Marinette Myślałam, że to będzie normalny tydzień...no, nie licząc ataków Władcy Ciem i jego złoczyńców, to miało być rutynowo. Miałam chodzić do szkoły jak codziennie, przypatrywać się potajemnie Adrienowi i paplać przy nim bzdury. Może zaprojektować coś nowego i ewentualnie wyskoczyć z Alyą do kina, słuchając przy tym jaki to cudowny jest Nino. Miało być tak jak zawsze i w sumie tak się zapowiadało, ale tak nie było... ~Marinette, wcześniej Siedziałam na ławce z Alyą słuchając o jej nowym telefonie, który będzie nagrywał 1000 razy lepsze jakościowo filmiki na jej bloga i nagle podszedł ON. Myślałam, że chce po prostu przejść albo zapytać się o zadanie z geografi czy coś w tym stylu, ale się pomyliłam... Podszedł wziął mnie za rękę pomagając mi wstać, uśmiechnął się do mnie, a gdy cała reszta świata zniknęła, zaczął mówić: -Marinette, ja... Obudziłam się. -Marinette! Wstawaj! Już się zaczęły lekcje! Dopiero ostatnie zdanie, które wypowiedziała Tikki wyrwało mnie ze snu. Moja kwami miała rację. Lekcje trwały od około 20 minut! Jak najszybciej ubrałam się i biegnąc do szkoły tata na szybko podał mi rogala, którego zjadłam w drodze do szkoły. Czuje, że dziś spotka mnie jeszcze coś złego. Nie mogę się doczekać. Nie ma to jak dobrze zacząć tydzień... Rozdział2 ~Marinette Biegłam do szkoły próbując wymyślić odpowiednią wymówkę...i próbując się nie zabić. Jestem straszną niezdarą więc oczywiście prawie wpadłam pod samochód i to jeszcze czyj! Kiedy zorientowałam się, że mogłam się zabić, siedziałam na chodniku i zmusiłam się aby popatrzeć w stronę samochodu, pod którym o mało się nie zabiłam i potwierdzić moje obawy. Oczywiście! Czyja limuzyna praktycznie pod szkołą mogła mnie potrącić... Adrien wyszedł z samochodu i podszedł do mnie z zaniepokojoną miną. -Nic ci się nie stało?-zapytał blondyn. -Nnie, ddziękuuje-jak zwykle zaczęłam się jąkać i zalałam się rumieńcem. -Napewno?-nie dawał za wygraną. Aby oszczędzić sobie dalszych jąkań po prostu spuściłam wzrok, pokiwałam głową i uciekłam do szkoły rozmyślając o tym jaką czasem jestem idiotką. Czułam jego wzrok na sobie gdy dochodziłam do drzwi budynku. Gdy opowiem o tym zdarzeniu Alyi pewnie powie mi, że mogłam to wykorzystać aby z nim porozmawiać. To by była nawet prawda. Mogłam powiedzieć, że kręci mi się w głowie i zapytać się czy pomógł by mi dojść do szkoły. Kolejny przykład mojej głupoty... Po prostu spanikowałam... W moim przypadku przy Adrienie to normalne. Weszłam do budynku ciężko oddychając. Postanowiłam odetchnąć trochę i jeszcze nie iść do klasy. -Marinette, nic ci nie jest?- spytała Tikki, kiedy wyleciała z mojej torebki. -Wszystko dobrze. Musimy iść zanim do szkoły wejdzie Adrien-powiedziałam. -Przepraszam-odezwała się kwami, a ja zrobiłam zdziwioną minę-Przepraszam. To moja wina, mogłam cię obudzić wcześniej i nie musiałabyś biec do szkoły w trakcie lekcji, ale wiem, że byłaś zmęczona po wczorajszej walce Biedronki i pomyślałam, że powinnaś odpocząć. Na oczach mojej małej przyjaciółki malowało się poczucie winy. Wzięłam ją w swoje dłonie. -Nawet tak nie mów. To nie jest w żadnym wypadku twoja wina. Obydwie wiemy, że od zawsze mam pecha-powiedziałam uśmiechając się lekko. Teraz trzeba zmierzyć się z nauczycielką. Włożyłam Tikki do torebki i poszłam do klasy. Gdy moja ręka miała już nacisnąć klamkę, do budynku wszedł Adrien. Teraz nie miałam się nad czym zastanawiać. Błyskawicznie otworzyłam drzwi, a wszystkie oczy były skierowane na mnie. -Marinette, jesteś cała blada. Coś się stało? Dlaczego się spóźniłaś?-dopytywała się nauczycielka. -Bo ja...ja...-wszystkie wymówki jakie wymyśliłam uciekły mi z pamięci. Nagle u mojego boku pojawił się Adrien. -Dzień dobry, przepraszam za spóźnienie, ale wczoraj wieczorem miałem sesję zdjęciową i zaspałem-zaczął tłumaczyć zielonooki- Jadąc do szkoły miało miejsce też pewne... zdarzenie, w którym mój szofer o mało nie potrącił Marinette. Nauczycielka zaczęła kiwać głową. -Dobrze, że nic się nie stało. Idźcie zająć swoje miejsca-dodała profesorka. Wyszeptałam ciche "dziękuje" w stronę chłopaka i poszłam do ławki, w której czekała na mnie zaniepokojona Alya. Widziałam w jej oczach, że chce dowiedzieć się, co się wydarzyło. -Później-wyszeptałam do swojej przyjaciółki. Pierwsza lekcja minęła dość szybko i dość... spokojnie. Wszyscy zauważyliśmy, że nie ma Chloé. Gdy pod koniec drugiej lekcji nauczycielka musiała opuścić na chwilę salę, zaczęliśmy odliczanie do dzwonka. Nikt, jednak nie spodziewał się zamiast dzwonka usłyszeć głośny i donośny, kobiecy krzyk. Krzyk naszej nauczycielki. To z pewnością robota dla Biedronki! Rozdział3 ~Trochę wcześniej, dom Olive Olive jak zwykle korzystała z choroby i postanowiła w całości oddać się swoim ulubionym zajęciom na komputerze. Uwielbiała na nim pisać opowiadania, bawić się dźwiękami, grać w gry, szukać informacji na temat bohaterów swojego miasta lub po prostu oglądać YouTuba, czy sprawdzać Facebooka. Rodzice nie mieli dla niej zbyt dużo czasu więc dziewczyna nie przejmowała się, że rodzice mogą zobaczyć jej najnowsze i zarazem najniższe, możliwe oceny z chemi, jednak to był jej błąd. Kiedy dziewczyna spokojnie czytała o wczorajszej walce Biedronki i Czarnego Kota z Zielarzem, do jej pokoju weszła poważnie wkurzona mama. -Co to za jedynka z chemi?!-zapytała podniesionym głosem. -To moja ocena z kartkówki, hello!-odpowiedziała nastolatka. -A z matematyki i geografi?-zadała kolejne pytanie rodzicielka-Twój ojciec jest księgowym! Nie mogłaś go poprosić o pomoc? Olive wzruszyła ramionami. Nagle teraz znaleźli dla niej czas. Jej całe życie to była pomoc od, już umarłej ciotki. Po jej śmierci dziewczyna zaszywała się sama tylko ze swoimi sprzętami i odcinała od świata. -To koniec!-krzyknęła matka, po czym odcięła komputer córki od zasilania, zabrała go ze sobą (no ciekawe jak...xd) i wyszła z pokoju Olive. Nastolatka była strasznie wkyrzona. Nigdy się nią nie przejmowali, a teraz zabrali jej to co pozwalało jej zapomnieć. To nie skończy się dobrze. Po 8 minutach nastolatka zobaczyła w pokoju czarnego motyla, szybko chwyciła kabel zasilający (a tak wogóle możliwy jest inny kabel? xd jestem idiotką) próbując się bronić. Na prózno. Akuma wleciała w kabel i przemówił WC (Władca Ciem, ale chyba już każdy zna ten skrót xd): -Witaj Iskierko! Jestem Władca Ciem. Daje ci moc władzy nad elektrycznością, od teraz ty będziesz o niej decydować, ludzi, którzy wejdą ci w drogę możesz potraktować swomi iskierkami. Twoją bronią będzie kabel, który trzymasz. Swoją energię możesz doładowywać dzięki kontaktom. Od teraz możesz posługiwać się elektrokinezą. W zamian liczę, na pomoc w odebraniu Czarnemu Kotu i Biedronce ich miraculum. Wchodzisz w to? -Tak, Władco Ciem-powiedziała Olive z podłym uśmiechem i zaczęła się jej transformacja. ~Marinette (można powiedzieć "teraz" xd czyli już po krzyku w szkole) Uczniów ogarnęła panika. Zaczęli wybiegać ze szkoły z krzykiem, ale przez nową ofiarę akumy to nie było łatwe. Widziałam jak iskierkami z kalbla, dziewczyna o blond lokach z czerwonymi końcówkami, ubrana w biało-żółtą sukienkę z czerwoną błyskawicą na piersi, powala każdego na ziemie. Nagle podeszła do gniazdka elektrycznego. To moja szansa. Pobiegłam do toalety aby się przemienić. Stałam się Biedronką, jednak wcześniej zdążyłam zobazcyć jak Iskierka powala na ziemię Alyie, Adriena i wielu innych. Teraz ta dziewczyna nie ma ze mną szans. Zaatakowałam ją jojem od tyłu, jednak ona była zbyt dobra. Udało jej się wyrwać i mocno trafiła mnie iskierką w policzek. Czułam, że zostanie blizna, jednak mój rozsądek lub Tikki podpowiadały mi, że gdy się przemienie zniknie. Chciałam już wstać, jednak siła pocisku zadziałała i powoli zapadałam w sen. Nie! Nie mogę! Nigdzie nie ma kota! Cała nadzieja jest we mni... Rozdział4 ~Marinette Cała nadzieja we mni... Nie! Nie teraz! Błagam! Nigdzie nie ma kota, Alya i Adrien leżą bezwładnie na ziemi tak jak ja. Różnica jest w tym, że oni naprawdę zapadli w sen, a ja walczę. Cały czas walczę, po to aby po raz kolejny uratować Paryż. Prowadzę bitwę sama ze sobą. Jedna część mnie, ta która górowała przed pojawieniem się Biedronki, najchętniej oddałby się w ciemną otchłań, ale była też ta druga. To ona tak długo ratowała miasto i ludzi to ona walczyła w imię dobra, i to ona teraz walczyła z tą pierwszą o to, żeby być. Nie wiem, która z nich wygrywała, ale jestem pewna, że ta druga miała wsparcie z zewnątrz..."Marinette! Obudź się proszę! Marinette!"-te słowa wypowiadała, a może raczej krzyczała, w mojej głowie Tikki. -Marinette, musisz wstać! Paryż na ciebie liczy!-wypowiedział te słowa jakiś nieznany mi głos, ale Tikki przybiegła z pomocą i powiedziała, że to niejaki Plagg. Plagg...Coś mi to mówi, ale co...To na razie nie ważne. On ma rację. Muszę się obudzić. Paryż na mnie liczy. Nie wiem ile leżałam, ale gdy się podniosłam nigdzie nie było Iskierki. Wokół mnie leżały "porażone" osoby. Na sali nie było żywej duszy. No...nie licząc mnie i Plagga. Dopiero teraz kiedy popatrzyłam na stworzonko zorientowałam się, że to jest kwami Czarnego Kota. Patrzył na mnie swoimi zielonymi oczami, mając przy tym szeroko otwarte usta, prawdopodobnie ze zdziwienia. Biedronka nie poddaje się tak łatwo. -Co ty tu robisz? Gdzie jest Czarny Kot? I gdzie jest ta elektryczka?-zasypywałam stworzenie pytaniami. -Ja...Czarny Kot, on...on nie może się przemienić...-gdy to powiedział spuścił wzrok. -Jak to? Dlaczego?-nie dawałam mu spokoju. -Bo on...-widziałam, że nie jest mu łatwo wyznać prawdę. -Bo on co?-muszę się dowiedzieć zanim najnowsza ofiara WC postanowi tu wrócić-Proszę. Nie mamy czasu. -On tam leży!-krzyknął Plagg wskazując na Adriena. -Co? To nie możliwe! To nie może być on!- z każdym słowem, które wypowiedziałam, zaczynałam rozumieć, że on ma rację. Przypatrywałam się swojej miłości i z każdą kolejną sekundą dostrzegłam podobieństwa między nim a swoim partnerem w ratowaniu miasta. Dlaczego wcześniej nie zorientowałam się, że to on? Jaka byłam głupia... Te same blond włosy, te same piękne zielone oczy... Wiersz! Ten wiersz, który wyciągnęłam ze śmietnika w walentynki... "Spotykamy się co dnia" miał na myśli nasze wspólne misje a nie szkołę... "Kim jesteś, nie wiem wciąż, pod maską skrywasz się" nie...nie chodziło o przenośnie jak mówiła Tikki, to było dosłowne. Jako Biedronka mam maskę i on naprawdę nie wie kim jestem. Dlaczego się nie zorientowałam? To przecież było takie oczywiste! Nie mogę! Rozmyślać nad tym mogę później, rozmawiając o tym z Tikki, teraz muszę pokonać Iskierkę. Zostawilam zmieszanego Plagga i wybiegłam na dwór. Dookoła znów widziałam ludzi, którzy zostali porażeni przez ofiarę WC. W większej części miasta nie było prądu. Ciekawe komu można za to podziękować. Użyłam swojego jojo aby wznieś się najwyżej jak to możliwe i wypatrzeć Iskierkę. Udało się. Zauważyłam ją w pobliżu wieży Eiffla. Szybko i zwinnie dostałam się na dach budynku przed którym stała. -Teraz nikt nie odbierze mi elektryczności! To ja jestem jej panią! To ja o niej decyduję! Przykro mi matko!- krzycząc to zauważyłam że ma zamiar użyć swojego kabla, którego ma okręconego wokół ręki na pani Nadi, mamie jednej z uczennic mojej szkoły, Olive.To ona! Iskierka to musi być Olive- UPS! Dla ciebie mam coś specjalnego! Nie ruszaj się stąd! Muszę się doładować! Mówiąc ostatnie zdania wleciała do budynku, prawdopodobnie skorzystać z jedynego możliwego dodania jej sił, przez kontakt. W oczach mamy Olive widziałam strach, ale nie o to, że mogło coś się jej stać. O nie. Ona martwiła się o córkę. Teraz albo nigdy Marinette. -Szczęśliwy Traf!-krzyknęłam aby "uruchomić" swoją moc. Rozdział5 ~Adrien Gdy usłyszałem krzyk naszej nauczycielki, wiedziałem, że WC znalazł sobie nowego złoczyńce. Pozostawało pyatnie, kogo i jak go pokonać... Po tym donośnym dźwięku ludzkiego strachu, wiedziałem, że do akcji musi wkroczyć Czarny Kot. W naszej klasie nastała straszna panika. Każdy szukał jakiejś drogi ucieczki. Większość najchętniej wyparowałaby przez drzwi sali lekcyjnej na korytarz, ale coś sprawiło, że postanowili najpierw się zastanowić... a przynajmniej niektórzy... Alix miała świetny plan aby wyjść oknem i spokojnie zejść na dół. Tylko wariat by się zgodził. No i ewentualnie ja jako bohater. Po odważnym opuszczeniu klasy przez Alix, pierwsza na korytarz wybiegła Alya. Może to ona jest Biedronką... Chciałem się przekonać gdzie pójdzie więc wyskoczyłem za nią. Raczej się pomyliłem, gdy zobaczyłem, jak dziewczyna leży na ziemi z telefonem w ręce, na którym włączona jest kamera. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem, że zaraz za mną na korytarz dostał się Ivan, Kim i Juleka. Dziewczyna z szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywała się w ... No właśnie. W kogo? Nowy złoczyńca był dziewczyną o blond włosach z czerwonymi końcówkami, wokół ręki okręcony miała jakiś kabel. Prawdopodobnie to była jej broń, a możliwe, że znajdował się w nim też pewien przesiąknięty czarną magią motyl. Po Alyi na podłodze znalazł się Max przy próbie ucieczki z budynku. Nawet go nie zauważyłem. Widziałem tylko, że kiedy ofiara WC zajmowała się nim, to Kim wykonał udany bieg ku wolności. Trzeba uwolnić tą dziewczynę od akumy. Muszę poszukać miejsca gdzie się przemienie. Oczywiście mój mózg nie ma zbyt rozsądnych pomysłów w czasie zagrożenia... aż dziwne, że jestem superbohaterem... Jedyny pomysł jaki mi przyszedł do głowy to próba wyjścia poza teren szkoły, gdzie będę mógł dokonać przemiany, ale coś po prostu musiało wyjść nie tak. Oberwałem od tej "elektrycznej dziewczyny". Ostatnią rzeczą jaką widziałem przed upadkiem była Rose, która biegła do gabinetu dyrektora, Nino, który chciał się ukryć w bibliotece i Marinette, która biegła w stronę toalet. Dlaczego ja nie mogłem na to wpaść? Przed zadziałaniem pocisku usłyszałem też jęk Plagga, ale w tym chaosie pewnie nikt inny nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Teraz pozostała mi tylko nadzieja, że Biedronka da siebie radę sama... Gdy się obudziłem zobaczyłem, że leżę w pobliżu Sabriny i Maxa. Oprócz mnie obudziła się tylko Juleka i Alya, które leżały trochę dalej. Reszta dalej była nieprzytomna. Gdy chciałem wstać poczułem, że w ten sposób ukaże wszystkim Plagga więc czekałem kiedy dziewczyny popatrzą się w innym kierunku, abym w spokoju mógł ukryć kwami. Z pomocą przyszedł mi Ivan, który zaczął się budzić. Kiedy nikt nie patrzył, Plagg schował się za moją koszulą. Dopiero gdy się podniosłem, doszło do mnie co się tu stało. Nie wiem jak długo byłem nieprzytomny, ale pewnie wystarczająco aby Biedronka zaczęła się niepokoić i była zmuszona działać solo. Z tego co słyszałem Ayla wybudziła się pierwsza, więc zapytałem się jej czy wie, gdzie znajduje się dziewczyna opanowana przez akume i czy ma pojęcie o pojawieniu się Biedronki. Powiedziała, że ofiara nazywa się Iskierka i potrafi władać elektrokinezą. Mogłem się tego spodziewać. Zostaliśmy porażeni prądem. Mówiła też, że gdy Rose wyszła z ukrycia opowiedziała jej o nagłym pojawieniu się Biedronki i o tym, że mimo iż została trafiona iskierką to szybko się podniosła i ruszyła w pogoń za ofiarą akumy. Biedronka zawsze jest taka odważna i dzielna... Rozdział6 ~Adrien Od przyjaciół udało mi się jescze wyciągnąć, że akcja Biedronka vs Iskierka odbywa się niedaleko wieży Eiffla, przed domem niejakiej Olive. Muszę iść jak najszybciej pomóc mojej księżniczce. Wybiegłem ze szkoły ignorując pyatnia, jakie kierowała do mnie Alya. W jednej z bocznych uliczek, gdzie nie było ani jednej soby. Plagg wyleciał z za mojej koszuli. -Plagg, wysuwaj pazury!-krzyknąłem jak zawsze, gdy chcę się przemienić. -A mogę najpierw dostać came...-nie zdążył dokończyć, bo został wciągnięty przez mój pierścień. Już jako Czarny Kot dostałem się na dach, z którego skacząc na następne planowałem dostać się do miejsca bitwy Biedronki i Iskierki. Dość szybko znalazłem się w pobliżu budynku, o którym mówiła Alya, jednak postanowiłem poobserwować przez chwilę obserwacje z odległości. Na początku nigdzie nie dostrzegałem Biedronki, ale chwile później dostrzegłem ją stojącą na dachu, trzymającą w ręce czerwoną rękawiczkę w czarne groszki. Nigdzie nie widziałem też Iskierki, ale postanowiłem dołączyć do mojej partnerki. ~Marinette Po użyciu Szczęśliwego Trafu w mojej ręce znalazła się gumowa rękawiczka. Po dłuższym analizowaniu sytuacji zorientowałam się, że guma jest świetnym izolatorem (musiałam wykorzystać wiadomości z fizyki xd ). Wystarczyło założyć rękawiczkę na kabel Iskierki. Po tym dziewczyna byłaby mniej groźna, a przynajmniej dla innych ludzi, których mogła porazić. Muszę odwrócić jej uwagę. Tylko jak? Nagle jakby dar z nieba wylądował przy mnie Czarny Kot. A może raczej Adrien? Nie. Nie mogę teraz o tym myśleć. -Może przyda się pomocna łapa, my lady?-zapytał z jego typowym, flirciarskim uśmiechem. Jak on i Adrien mogą być jedną osobą? Przecież ich charaktery są zupełnie różne... Czarny Kot przy każdej możliwej okazji stroi sobie żarty i flirtuje ze mną, a Adrien... On jest taki... Nie! Nie teraz! Marinette, ogarnij się! -Tak. Nawet bardzo-odpowiedziałam z takim uśmiechem, na jaki udało mi się zdobyć-Dlaczego tak długo cię nie było Kocie? -No... wiesz, ja... Czekałem, aż przybędziesz wybudzić mnie ze snu swoim pocałunkiem, księżniczko- powiedział i mrugnął do mnie, a ja przewróciłam oczami- To jak mogę ci pomóc? -To Iskierka-powiedziałam wskazując Olive- Potrafi strzelać małymi iskierkami. Po prostu odwróć jej uwagę, a ja zdobędę jej akume. -Ok, rozumiem, ale... co będzie jak mnie trafi? Będziesz musiała radzić sobie sama- powiedział Czarny Kot. Oświeciło mnie. Przecież Iskierka nie mogła we mnie celować tylko raz i jeszcze trafić w policzek. -Wystarczy, że będziesz osłaniał twarz, a będziesz bezpieczny-odpowiedziałam. -Jak to?-widocznie nie mógł tego zrozumieć. W sumie nie dziwie się. Został trafiony jako Adrien, a teraz nagle ja mu mówię, że wystarczy, aby ochaniał twarz. -Widzisz, nasze kostiumy są stworzone z czegoś, co jest odporne na elektryczność Iskierki- wyjaśniłam chłopakowi. Sama to sprawdziłam, jestem pewna, że oberwałam od Iskierki o wiele więcej razy, ale tylko jeden raz jej iskierka mnie powaliła i to dlatego, że trafiła w moją, odsłoniętą twarz. -W takim razie do dzieła Biedronsiu-powiedział po chwili mój wspólnik. Teraz jedynym sposobem jest działanie przy nim jak gdyby nigdy nic i zrozumienie, czy jestem w stanie pokochać Czarnego Kota, albo zacząć widzieć w Adrienie tego samego superbohatera, który jest tylko moim przyjacielem. Muszę najpierw poukładać sobie wszystko w głowie, zanim go w to wciągnę... Rozdział7 ~Marinette Czarny Kot ruszył w kieruku Iskierki aby zająć ją czymś, podczas gdy ja będę wcielała w życie swój plan. Spisał się idealnie. Olive całą uwagę skierowała na mojego partnera, zapominając o swojej matce. Adrien stosował się do mojej rady i robił wszystko, aby dziewczyna nie trafiła w jego twarz. Póki co, wszystko szło po mojej myśli. Teraz pora na mnie. Kot sprowokował Iskierkę tak, że ta ustawiła się w sposób o jaki mi od początku chodziło. Użyłam swojego jojo, abym przeleciała dokładnie nad kablem w dłoni naszej przeciwniczki. Gdy zbliżyłam się do celu, założyłam na jej broń gumową rękawiczkę, tak jak planowałam. Gdy znalazłam się na drugim dachu, Iskierka nie była już tak niebezpieczna jak wcześniej. Czarny Kot skorzystał z nieuwagi Olive i używając kotaklizmu, sprawił, że ziemia pod jej nogami rozstąpiła się, a ja dzięki temu miałam okazje, aby zabrać zakażony akumą przedmiot. Jak pomyślałam, tak zrobiłam za pomocą mojego jojo. Zniszczyłam kabel i łapiąc akumę, oczyściłam ją. Widziałam jak Iskierka staje się z powrotem Olive. Nie miałam niestety czasu aby zapytać ją czy wszystko dobrze, ponieważ zostało mi tylko kilka minut. Odbiegłam kawałek od miejsca akcji. Normalnie zatrzymałabym się w jednej z uliczek, aby spokojnie się przemienić, ale czułam, że mam ogon. Lekko obróciłam głowę, aby przekonać się, czy to ta osoba, o której myślę. Oczywiście! To musiał być Adrien, a właściwie Czarny Kot. Zatrzymałam się gwałtownie i czułam, że on zrobił to samo. -Co się stało Biedronko?-zapytał z czymś w rodzaju troski, mój partner. -Nie mam ochoty na pogaduszki Kocie!-krzyknęłam i pobiegłam dalej, specjalnie skręcając w inną stronę niż mój dom. Tym razem wiedziałam, że już mnie nie śledzi. Gdy czułam, że czas już mi się skończył, jak najszybciej zniknęłam z głównej trasy, chowając się pod filarami aż będę mogła spokojnie wyjść jako Marinette. Przemieniłam się, a Tikki wylądowała w moich dłoniach. -Co się stało Marinette? Zbyłaś go tak po prostu, a przecież na codzień marzysz aby być blisko niego. Nawet nie przybiliście sobie żółwika na koniec, tak jak to zrobiliście za każdym razem. O co chodzi?-zapytała kwami. -To trochę skomplikowane...-westchnęłam-Porozmawiamy w domu. Schowałam Tikki do swojej torebki i wróciłam do mieszkania. Nie chciałam za bardzo rozmawiać z rodzicami, więc od razu poszłam do pokoju. Na szczęście nie mieliśmy nic zadane, więc mogłam w spokoju porozmawiać z moją małą przyjaciółką. -Już naprawdę nic nie wiem Tikki! Czarny Kot to Adrien! To jest takie... Nie mogę! Adrien jest miłością mojego życia, ale Czarny Kot to dla mnie tylko przyjaciel, a skoro to jedna osoba, to która jest prawdziwa? Które uczucie wobec niego jest prawdziwe?-załamana rzuciłam się na łóżko. -Spokojnie, Marinette- próbowała uspokojić mnie kwami- Skoro od początku kochałaś Adriena to może powinnaś dać też szanse Kotu...Plusem jest to, że on czuje coś do Biedronki. -No właśnie. On czuje coś do BIEDRONKI, nie do Marinette. Błagam Tikki, ja naprawdę nie wiem co zrobić...-żaliłam się- A co jeśli zacznę dostrzegać w Adrienie tylko Kota? To znaczy, że to całe uczucie było kłamstwem? A co ja powiem Alyi? "No wiesz, nie kocham już Adriena, bo teraz widzę w nim tylko mojego przyjaciela i partnera, Czarnego Kota". Ja się załamie... -Marinette, jesteś po prostu zszokowana. Jutro, na spokojnie poukładasz sobie wszystko w głowie. Teraz lepiej idź już spać- zaczęła chichotać moja mała przyjaciółka- Chyba, że chcesz spóźnić się do szkoły i znów wpaść pod samochód Adriena... -O nie!-krzyknęłam ożywiona. Tikki ma rację, pomyśle o tym jutro, jest już póżno... Pewnie będę musiała unikać Adriena, aby nie myśleć za dużo o tym wszystkim wśród osób "niewtajemniczonych" i jeszcze się wygadać... Rozdział8 ~Marinette Obudziłam się z wrażeniem, że wszystko jest normalnie. Chciałabym. Nie mogę powiedzieć, że nie ciekawiła mnie prawdziwa tożsamość Kota, ale kiedy wiem, że on to Adrien, to szczerze mówiąc wolałabym tego nie wiedzieć... Wolałam dalej podkochiwać się w Adrienie, wierząc, że on jest moją prawdziwą miłością, a w Kocie widzieć tylko przyjaciela... Dzisiaj wyjątkowo nie spóźnie się do szkoły, a wręcz przeciwnie, będę wcześniej. Jestem już praktycznie gotowa do wyjścia, chociaż do pierwszej lekcji zostało mi 20minut. Nie wiem czy poczekać jeszcze trochę w domu, czy już iść i pogadać Alyą... Rozmowa z przyjaciółką wygrała, a poza tym może uda mi się nie trafić na blondyna. Wyszłam z domu i skierowałam się do budynku tortury dla młodzieży. Nikt nie lubi szkoły, dlatego nadano jej taką nazwę, w sumie jest dość trafna. Gdy doszłam do mojego celu zobaczyłam przyjaciółkę rozmawiającą z Nino. Kiedy mnie dostrzegła na jej twarzy malowało się zdziwienie. Cóż... zazwyczaj jestem później, a czasem nawet po dzwonku. Gdy doszłam do pary, Nino powiedział, że musi iść, więc zostałam sama z Alyą (naprawdę nie wiem jak to się odmienia... ktokolwiek to wie? Xd). -Co się stało, że przyszłaś tak wcześnie?- zapytała przyjaciółka że skrzyżowanymi rękami. -Chciałam uniknąć ponowienia wczorajszej sytuacji...- powiedziałam i złapałam się ręką za kark. Alya zaczęła tylko kiwać głową -Nie wiem co się wczoraj dokładnie wydarzyło ale coś jest z tobą nie tak...- stwierdziła Nawet nie wie jak bardzo... Rozdział9 ~Marinette Rozmawiałam jeszcze z Alyą, dopóki nie zadzwonił dzwonek. Nic szczególnego się dzisiaj nie wydarzyło, wszystko było tak samo, może oprócz tego, że nie reagowałam jakoś specjalnie, na słowa Alyi, kiedy temat schodził na Adriena. Przyjaciółka z pewnością to zauważyła, ale nie chciała wszczynać kłótni, bo do tego pewnie by doszło, gdyby dziewczyna poznała, że jest coś co przed nią ukrywam. Chociaż... Zmieniło się coś jeszcze, przez cały dzień nie padła ani jedna kąśliwa uwaga, skierowana do mnie lub do kogokolwiek. To znaczy tyle, że Cholé dalej nie ma w szkole. Bingo! Blondynki nie było, za to w pierwszej ławce siedziała smutna rudowłosa w okularach (idealny sposób opisywania XD), jednak jak się dowiedzieliśmy, nawet ona nie wie co się dzieje z córką burmistrza. No cóż... Trudno. Nie będę się nią teraz przejmować. Gdy lekcję minęły, Alya zaproponowała wypad do kina. Oczywiście się zgodziłam. Nie miałam nic lepszego do roboty, no chyba, że nagle WC zaatakuje. Wróciłam do domu, odrobiłam lekcję, pogadałam trochę z Tikki, aż wybiła godzina o której miałam spotkać się z Alyą pod kinem. Super. Znowu się spóźnie... Mam nadzieję, że moja przyjaciółka to przewidziała i, że nie będzie zaskoczona. To, że jeden, jedyny raz przyszłam do szkoły wcześniej, to nie znaczy, że od razu przestanę się spóźniać (natury Marinette się nie zmieni). Jak najszybciej wybiegłam z domu, aby brunetka (o ile Alya nią jest :P) nie narzekała za bardzo. Dobiegłam do celu w 4minuty, chyba mam nowy rekord. Nie licząc oczywiście mojego czasu jako Biedronki, tam to chyba nigdy się nie pobije. Gdy stałam pod budynkiem, zaczęłam rozglądać się za przyjaciółką. Zobaczyłam ją, ale... Nie tylko ją. Obok dziewczyny stał Nino. Super... Przeszkadzam im w randce... Tak Marinette, nie masz własnego chłopaka, to wpychasz się na randki innym... Westchnęłam i podeszłam do przyjaciół. -Hej, Mari!-powiedziała Ayla z uśmiechem. -Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś mi, że to twoja randka z Nino?- zapytałam, ze spuszczoną głową. -Oj to wcale nie ran...-zaczęła, ale gdy spojrzała na Nino zamilkła na chwilę, a ja uniosłam brwi- Dobra, to jest randka, ale podwójna. Alya mrugnęła do mnie, ale ja dalej nie wiedziałam o co jej chodzi. Za chwilę u niej i u Nino zauważyłam chytry uśmieszek i obydwoje popatrzyli na coś za mną. I usłyszałam głos, ten sam głos co codziennie... -Hej!-powiedział. Obróciłam się i ujrzałam jego piękne zielone oczy i ten wspaniały uśmiech... Chyba czuję, jak serce mi topnieje. Rozdział10 ~Marinette Wpatrywałam się w blondyna z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Dopiero co pragnęłam go unikać, ale oczywiście moja przyjaciółka miała lepszy pomysł. Niestety, ale chyba muszę w duchu przyznać, że mimo iż znam jego sekret, to nie zmienia faktu, że kiedy na niego patrzę to czuję jakbym miała nogi z waty, a moje serce zaczyna szybko bić. Nie. Nie chcę tu być, nie teraz, nie tak blisko niego... Muszę coś wymyślić. Narazie to będzie podejrzane, że akurat kiedy on przyszedł chce wyjść, więc muszę troszkę poczekać. Udało mi się zdobyć na uśmiech do obiektu moich westchnień, a on odpowiedział tym samym. Teraz chłopak popatrzył na parę stojąca za mną. -Nie powiedzieliście, że macie randkę...- powiedział niepewnie Adrien. Super. Teraz pomyśli, że specjalnie wymyśliłam to z nimi, aby się z nim spotkać... Na szczęście Nino swojemu przyjacielowi zaprezentował wersję Alyi. -To nie randka. To po prostu wypad do kina. Chciałem iść z Alyą do kina, ale nie chcieliśmy być sami, więc postanowiliśmy zabrać przyjaciół. Ja wziąłem ciebie, a Alya wzięła Marinette- wzruszył ramionami. Pewnie w to nie uwierzył, ale to mało ważne, za chwilę i tak stąd spadam. Wszyscy weszliśmy do budynku i zaczęliśmy się zastanawiać nad filmem. To mój czas... Lekko załapałam się prawą ręką za głowę, ale mój cyrk nie musiał trwać długo, bo Nino to zauważył. -Wszystko dobrze Mari?-zapytał ściągając brwi. -Chyba tak, ale nie najlepiej się czuję... Może powinnam wrócić do domu...- odpowiedziałam. Nino pokiwał głową, ale nie mogłam oprzeć się pokusie, aby nie zajrzeć w oczy blondyna. On chyba nie za bardzo mi uwierzył, tak jak wcześniej przyjacielowi (co on, Sherlock Holmes? XD), ale teraz mało mnie to obchodziło. Jak wszyscy, to wszyscy... Spojrzałam na Alyę, ona też się nie nabrała, za dobrze mnie zna, ale nic nie powiedziała. -Nino ma rację, lepiej wróć do domu- powiedziała brunetka (o ile Ayla nią jest :P). Chyba naprawdę musiałam wyglądać żałośnie, że ona nie kazała mi tu zostać i "walczyć" o Adriena. -Do zobaczenia!- powiedziałam wycofując się z kina. Wróciłam jak najszybciej do domu. Rodziców nie było, może poszli na jakiś spacer? Mniejsza. Poszłam do swojego pokoju i wyjęłam telefon, który dał sygnał, że przyszedł SMS. Był od Ayli. "Coś ty zrobiła?! Zmarnowałaś taką szansę! Tylko jak będziesz tego żałować, to nie mów, że nie mówiłam..." Czyli Alya jest wściekła, ale przynajmniej udało mi się stamtąd wyrwać. Tikki wyleciała z torebki i chciała się odezwać, ale ją uciszyłam, i kazałam jej się schować. Przez moje okno, do mojego pokoju dostał się pewien dachowiec... Rozdział11 ~Adrien Ciekawe co stało się Marinette... Chętnie to sprawdzę, nie wiem czemu, ale dziewczyna staje mi się coraz bliższa... Najpierw musze się wykręcić od Nino i Alyi. To nie było trudne. Powiedziałem, że czuje się jak piąte koło u wozu, że nie chce im przeszkadzać i po prostu wyszedłem. Skręciłem w ulicę, gdzie nie było nikogo, więc moge się tu przemienić. -Plagg, wysuwaj pazury!-krzyknąłem tak jak zawsze przy transformacji. Teraz jestem już Czarnym Kotem. Pomyślałem, że nie będę robić problemu i wejdę do Mari przez okno. Tak zrobiłem. Widziałem ją obróconą do mnie plecami. Na ścianie było kilka moich zdjęć (zapomniałam dopisać w poprzednim rozdziale, że po powrocie zaczęła je zdejmować xd w idealnym momencie) , jednak chyba nie musze się tym przejować, Marinette jest młodą, uzdolnioną projektantką. Służą jej pewnie jako inspiracja (gdybyś znał prawdę Adrienie). Nagle obróciła się. Była zdziwiona, że mnie widzi, ale nie zaczęła wzdychać niczym zwykła fanka, tak jak za pierwszym razem (w odc.Ilustrachor). Gdy dłużej się na nią patrzyłem, tym szybciej biło mi serce, tak jak w kinie. Nie wiem co się ze mną dzieje. Kocham Biedronkę, ale do Marinette też coś czuję. Od początku odrzucałem to uczucie, ponieważ nie chciałem wyjść na hipokrytę wobec Biedronsi. Teraz widzę, że to niemożliwe. Nawet gdyby Biedronka mnie pokochała, zawsze będę czuł coś do Mari. -Czego chcesz Kocie?- zapytała ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami. To zdecydowanie nie jest ta Marinette, której proponowałem współpracę aby zabrać rysik Ilustrachorowi. To napwno nie ona, ale nawet jej teraźniejszy ton miał coś co mnie do niej przyciągało. -Widziałem jak wracałaś do domu. Nie byłaś w najlepszym humorze. Coś się stało?- odpowiedziałem pytaniem na wytanie. -Nic mi nie jest- powiedziała krótko, ale zobaczyłem coś dziwnego w jej oczach- Właściwie... Przyjaciółka zaprosiła mnie do kina, ale kiedy tam poszłam okazało się, że wrobiła mnie w jakąś randkę w ciemno, na którą wcale nie miałam ochoty... Czyli Alya wrobiła ją tak, jak mnie Nino. Nie wiedziałem, że chcą mi zrobić z nią randkę, ale w sumie nie byłbym jakoś szczególnie urażony... -To wszystko co chciałeś wiedzieć?- zadała kolejne pytanie. Nie mogłem się oprzeć... Podszedłem do niej, a ona zaczęła się cofać. Skąś to znam, ale w jej przypadku nie odpuszczę. Wykonywaliśmy te kroki, aż ona w końcu natrafiła na ścianę, a ja ją pocałowałem. Na początku chciała mnie odepchnąć, ale nie dawałem za wygraną, później przestała się opierać. Kiedy się od niej odsunąłem, widziałem w jej oczach szok. Uśmiechnąłem się i zacząłem wycofywać. Gdy chciałem wyjść przez okno, zwaliłem jej pamiętnik na podłoge, trudno. Gdy byłem już praktycznie na zewnątrz, obejrzałem się. Dalej stała nieruchomo pod ścianą. -Do zobaczenia Księżniczko!- powiedziałem i odszedłem. Teraz to mam dwie księżniczki... Rozdział12 ~Marinette Kot wyszedł przez okno, ale ja jeszcze przez jakiś czas nie ruszyłam się z miejsca. Z osłupienia wyrwała mnie Tikki. -Marinette! Halo! Jesteś tu?- wolała i machała mi rękami przed twarzą. -Nie wierzę...- udało mi się odezwać, ale wciąż wpatrzona byłam w miejsce gdzie zniknął Adrien- Czy on wie? -Raczej nie, ale jest sposób aby się o tym przekonać...-powiedziała kwami. Kiwnęłam głową. Dobrze wiedziałam,że jeśli wie, iż pocałował nie przemienioną Biedronkę, to nie zawaha się pocałować przemienioną. Na razie, jednak muszę posprzątać bałagan, który zrobił próbując się wydostać. Podniosłam swój pamiętnik otworzony był na jednej z zapisanych przeze mnie stron. Zaczęłam ją czytać. W tym co napisałam, opowiadałam o Adrienie, Kocie i o tym jak o mały włos mnie nie rozpoznał. Napisałam tam, że jakby nie było Adriena, to może wyszłoby coś ze związku Biedronki i Czarnego Kota... Jeśli pisałam, że gdyby moje serce nie należało do Adriena, to może przekonałabym się do mojego partnera w ratowaniu Paryża, to czy nie znaczy, że w pewnym sensie kocham też jego? Po tym pocałunku, naprawdę zaczynam rozumieć, że kocham Adriena i jako jego, i jako Czarnego Kota, a z tego co wywnioskowałam z wcześniejszego zajścia, jego serce też czuje coś do moich dwóch postaci. Nie raz podrywał Biedronkę, ale wygląda też na to, że Marinette też nie jest mu obojętna. Ciekawe tylko czy już wie, że dwie dziewczyny, które kocha, są tak naprawdę jedną. Przemieniłam się w Biedronkę i wyszłam z domu. Teraz pozostało mi mieć nadzieję, że blondyn postanowił urządzić patrol. Skakałam po dachach budynków, szukając chłopaka, ale jak widać na próżno. Nigdzie go nie było. Zatrzymałam się i postanowiłam popatrzeć się na oświetloną wieże Eiffla. Siedziałam tak kilka minut aż poczułam jak ktoś zakrywa mi od tyłu oczy. Tylko jedna osoba odważyła by się wejść tak wysoko, a co dopiero zakryć mi oczy. -Zgadnij kto-odezwał się głos. -A co dostanę jak zgadnę?- zapytałam -A czego sobie życzysz my Lady?- odpowiedział pytaniem mój towarzysz i odsłonił mi widok- Nie zgadłaś. Serce zaczęło mi bić tysiąc razy szybciej. Do tej pory nie zrobił nic co wskazywałoby na to, że wie o tym, kim jestem. Usiadł koło mnie, a ja poczułam, że lekko zsunęłam się na dachu w dół i automatycznie popatrzyłam się w dół oraz podtrzymałam aby nie spaść. -Jeśli się boisz, że spadniesz, to możesz się do mnie przytulić...- powiedział obejmując mnie ramieniem. -Chyba w snach koteczku- powiedziałam i odsunęłam się trochę. Jeśli nie wie jeszcze kim jestem, nie będę mieszać mu w głowie bardziej. Przyzwyczaił się do tej niedostępnej Biedronki, więc nawet z przyzwyczajenia na razie taka będę. Zrobił smutną minkę, a uszy lekko mu opadły (chyba wiecie o co mi chodzi XD). Chociaż najchętniej bym tu została, to muszę skończyć tą romantyczną scenę, zanim do czegoś dojdzie. Wstałam i wyjęłam jojo, gotowa do przemieszczenia się na następny budynek. -Do zobaczenia jutro Kocie- powiedziałam do chłopaka. -Jutro... Dla mnie to będzie cała wieczność my Lady...- powiedział i także wstał, gdy byłam na jednym z dalszych budynków. Wróciłam do domu przez okno. Przemieniłam się i z ulgą usiadłam na łóżku. Dałam Tikki ciastko, aby odzyskała siły. -Może powinnam mu powiedzieć Tikki...-westchnęłam- To chyba nie zbyt uczciwie wobec niego... -Być może, ale w jego przypadku to była jego wina, że się dowiedziałaś, a prędzej czy później i tak prawda sama wyjdzie na jaw- stwierdziła kwami. Ma rację, ale wersja później brzmi trochę lepiej... Rozdział13 ~Adrien Gdy po tym przyjemnym spotkaniu z moją "partnerką" udało mi się przemienić niedaleko domu po cichu przejść do mojego pokoju, od razu zza mojej koszuli wyleciał Plagg. -Jeśli masz zamiar gadać mi tutaj o tym co się przed chwilą stało u tej niebieskookiej, to zanim zaczniesz daj mi mój ser- powiedziało kwami. Posłusznie wykonałem czynność i padłem na kanapę. Przez chwilę w ciszy rozmyślałem nad tym co zrobiłem. To się działo tak szybko, że nawet nie pamiętam jak znalazłem się obok Biedronki. Westchnąłem. -Tylko tu mi tak nie wzdychaj. Przez ciebie naprawdę jedzenie mojego serka sprawia mi mniej przyjemności...- powiedział Plagg i zjadł cały ser na raz. -Właśnie widzę...-pokręciłem głową. Przez chwilę trwałem jeszcze w ciszy, ale muszę z kimś o tym porozmawiać, a Nino nie wchodzi w grę... Co miałbym mu powiedzieć?'' "Hej! Wiesz co? Pocałowałem Marinette, ale ona nie wie, że to ja, bo zrobiłem to jako Czarny Kot. HAHAHA". Wolę nie wiedzieć jakby to wyglądało naprawdę... Czasami strasznie żałuje, że nikt nie wie o moim małym sekrecie... -Ja nawet nie wiem dlaczego to zrobiłem...-zacząłem- Ja nie wiem co się ze mną stało. Gdy tak na mnie patrzyła po prostu nie mogłem się powstrzymać... -Cóż... Sam i tak uważam, że miłość to strata czasu, ale nawet w tej sytuacji nie mogę uwierzyć, że pocałowałeś kogoś innego niż Biedronkę!- zaczęło się śmiać stworzonko- Tak to całymi dniami wzdychasz do tej twojej Biedronsi, a jak przyjdzie co do czego, to całujesz Marinette! Twoją tylko KOLEŻANKĘ! HAHAHAHA... Z nim to nie porozmawiam. Rzuciłem w niego poduszką. -EJ!- krzyknął, kiedy rzecz się z nim zderzyła. ~Marinette Wstałam i okazało się, że jestem spóźniona! Strasznie spóźniona! Szybko zaczęłam się ubierać i wykonywać poranne czynności. -Marinette!- krzyknęła Tikki- Co ty robisz? -Nie mam czasu! Jestem strasznie spóźniona do szkoły!- odkrzyknęłam, szukając swojej torby (czy tam tornistra... ja naprawdę nie wiem, co to jest xd), a kwami zaczęła chichotać- Co? -Dziś masz dzień wolny Marinette. Pamiętasz? Nie ma waszych nauchycielek, a dyrektor nie miał czasu aby zorganizować zastępstwo...-odpowiedziała Tikki nie przestając się śmiać. Strzeliłam facepalma (nwm jak to się odmienia :P, ale wiecie o co chodzi ;)). Ona ma rację... Wygląda na to, że mam dzień wolny. ~Marinette, kilka godzin później Szłam po moście gdy nagle zobaczyłam mężczyznę, który "ujeżdża" wodę. Coś mi mówi, że to za sprawą akumy... Pobiegłam w tym samym kierunku, co on. Zaczęłam się rozglądać za superzłoczyńcą. Zauważyłam go gdy próbował okiełznać wodę. -Ja jestem Aqua!-Men-krzyknął mężczyzna. Naprawdę WC chyba już naprawdę nie ma pomysłów na nowe postacie... Skręciłąm w jeden z bezpiecznych zaułków, gdzie będę mogła się przemienić. -Tikki, kropkuj!- wypowiedziałam hasło przemiany. Już jako Biedronka poszłam w miejsce gdzie znajdował się superzłoczyńca. Okazało się, że Czarny Kot już tam jest. Obrócił się, a gdy mnie zauważył uśmiechnął się. -Witaj my Lady- przywitał mnie blondyn. -Może odstaw uprzeności na potem Kocie- powiedziałam do towarzysza. Przytaknął głową. Ruszyliśmy do Aqua-mena. Był ubrany dość... specyficznie. Zamiast typowej maski miał na oczch okulary do pływania. Jego kostium był koloru czerwono-niebieskiego i ogólnie przypominał rybę... -Ej, ty! Zgubiłeś akwarium? Lepiej stąd spływaj!- odezwał się zielonooki. On zawsze musi powiedzieć coś głupiego... Przyglądałam się mężczyźnie w poszukiwaniu przedmiotu, w którym może być akuma. Znalazłam go. Demon (akuma-demon) musi być w jego googlach. Zaczęła się walka. ~Marinette, trochę później Po pokonaniu Aqua-mena oczyściłam motyla (wiecie, "koniec twoich rządów mała akumo", "pora wypędzić złe moce", "pa pa miły motylku"). Tym razem nie wykorzystałam Szczęśliwego trafu... dziwne.... -Dzisiaj ani ja, ani ty, my Lady nie wykorzystywaliśmy swoich mocy. Chcesz może spędzić ze mną trochę czasu?- zapytał z błagającą miną Czarny Kot. -Niech ci będzie...- odpowiedziałam, ale widziałam, że strasznie uszczęśliwiłam mojego partnera. -Proszę, pomóżcie- usłyszeliśmy głos za sobą. Odwróciliśmy się i ujrzeliśmy blond córkę burmistrza. Od kiedy ona o coś prosi? Wyglądała inazcej... Jej włosy były rozpuszczone, a w nich miała mały,żółty grzebyk. -W czym możemy ci pomóc Chloé?- zapytał zielonooki. -W tym- powiedziała i zdjęła ozdubkę z włosów. Już gdzieś to widziałam... -To miraculum Pszczoły. Mogę dzięki niemu stać się bohaterką, taką jak wy...- powiedziała blondynka z nieśmiałym uśmiechem. To wszystko nie pasuje mi do tej dziewczyny, którą znam. -Mieliśmy już podobną sytuacje z miraculum Lisa. Powiedz, dlaczego miałabym ci uwierzyć?- zapytałam. Czarny Kot, jak zwykle znowu uwierzył. Chloé włożyła grzebyk we włosy. -Transformacja!-krzyknęła i po chwili stała przed nami jako Pszczoła. -Mnie to przekonuje Księżniczko- powiedział w moją stronę zielonooki. Ciebie zawsze i wszystko przekonuje... -Proszę, pomóżcie mi stać się dobrą bohaterką, taką jakiej Paryż potrzebuje. Taką, jak wy- uśmiechnęła się blondynka. Czarny Kot już napewno jej uwierzył... Ja niestety nie. Muszę to sprawdzić. -Z chęcią ci pomożemy- teraz mój towarzysz uśmiechnął się w stronę dziewczyny. Nie dawno ten uśmiech kierował tylko w moją stronę... Trudno. -Mów za siebie Kiciusiu. Ja muszę coś sprawdzić...- powiedziałam i zmierzyłam Chloé wzrokiem. Nie dałam im szansy na protest, ponieważ już byłam w drodze do Mistrza Fu. Tylko on może mi powiedzieć czy miraculum Pszczoły zostało aktywowane. Gdy doszłam do jego domu szybko opowiedziałam mu co się stało. -Musisz szybko wracać do przyjaciela Biedronko. Miraculum Pszczoły leży bezpiecznie w skrytce, w moim mieszkaniu- powiedział do mnie. -Tak myślałam- odpowiedziałam i już stałam przy oknie gotowa do skoku. -Musisz uważać Marinette. Skoro Chloé zamieniła się w kogoś zupełnie innego niż Antibug i potrafi wracać też do swojej pierwotnej postaci, to znaczy, że Władca Ciem zyskał większą moc- dopowiedział Mistrz Fu. Pokiwałam głową i użyłam swojego jojo, aby dostać się do Czarnego Kota. Gdy znalazłam się na miejscu zobaczyłam blondyna przymocowanego do ściany czymś w stylu miodu (pszczółki=miód :) ). Przed nim stała Pszczoła. Teraz obydwoje mnie zauważyli, więc podeszłam bliżej. -Chciałam rozegrać to trochę inaczej, ale gdy już pozbędę się ciebie, to pokonanie Czarnego Kota będzie dziecinną igraszką...- powiedziała Chloé. Miała w pewnym sensie rację. Gdy nie będzie mnie, nikt nie będzie mógł oczyścić akumy, a przynajmniej nie tak szybko i łatwo (mała podpowiedź :) ) jak ja... -Oddaj mi swoje miraculum, albo coś stanie się twojemu koteczkowi!- krzyknęła wskazując na Czarnego Kota. '~Czarna Biedronka2002''' Przepraszam, że tak długo nie było rozdziału, ale brakowało mi czasu i weny :( Teraz zapraszam was na ostatni rozdział 1 części :) Miłego czytania! Rozdział14 ~Marinette -Oddaj mi swoje miraculum, albo coś stanie się twojemu koteczkowi!- krzyknęła wskazując na Czarnego Kota. Popatrzyłam w oczy blondyna, ale nie było tam nic co mogłam rozszyfrować. -Skąd mam mieć pewność, że dotrzymasz słowa?- zapytałam, już nie zwracając uwagi na uwięzionego chłopaka. -Nie masz takiej pewności, ale chyba warto spróbować, co?- odpowiedziała Pszczoła. I tak chciałam mu powiedzieć... Lepszego momentu, przecież nie mogło być. -Pośpiesz się,zanim moja mała akuma do niego doleci...-powiedziała biorąc w ręce przelatującego motyla równocześnie zamieniając go w akumę. A więc to jest jej moc... Obróciłam się i ujrzałam Pachnącą Księżniczkę (niektóre nazwy wolę pisać po polsku), Nawałnice, Czasołamaczkę i Kung-fooda. Przywróciła wszystkich złoczyńców do życia. Wzrok znów skierowałam na motylka, który szykował się do lotu do Czarnego Kota. -Stop!- powiedziałam ze spuszczonym wzrokiem. Zaczęłam ściągać kolczyki, gdy nagle stałam przed Kotem i Chloé już jako Marinette. Dopiero teraz spojrzałam na Kota. Na jego twarzy malował się szok. Nie dziwię mu się. Sama też bym nie uwierzyła, że jestem Biedronką... Już w ten dzień, w którym znalazłam, a właściwie dostałam kolczyki Biedronki, moje miraculum, byłam pewna, że się do tego nie nadaje, a czasami chciałam zapomnieć o tych problemach i znów stać się tylko Marinette... Ludzie się zmieniają... Teraz nie byłabym w stanie żyć bez ratowania świata, bez bycia Biedronką, ale nie pozwolę aby Chloé coś mu zrobiła. Wystawiłam rękę z kolczykami w kierunku pszczoły, a ona mi je zabrała. Nie zdążyłam się nawet zorientować, że niedaleko na chodziku leży Tikki. Nie rozumiem tylko, dlaczego. Gdy po nieudanej próbie pokonania Ivana (nie chce mi się pisać, jak się nazywał jako złoczyńca xd) gdy nie oczyściłam motyla, uważałam że nie powinnam być Biedronką i zdjęłam kolczyki, Tikki zniknęła... Nie wiem o co w tym chodzi, ale dobrze, że Tikki tu jest. -W takim razie muszę to dostarczyć Władcy Ciem, ale nie martw się, jeszcze zajmę się tobą kotku- zaśmiała się i odleciała (tak, Chloé będzie latać, bo pszczółki latają ��). Ja w tym momencie podeszłam do Tikki wzięłam ją w ręce i powiedziałam aby spróbowała uwolnić Kota, podczas gdy ja muszę odzyskać kolczyki, zanim wpadną w ręce WC (od zawsze ciekawi mnie, jak Władca Ciem zamierza założyć kolczyki... XD). Widziałam jak Tikki podlatuje do blondyna, któremu wyraz twarzy wcale się nie zmienił. Coś czuję, że nie da mi spokoju... Trudno. Teraz mam ważniejsze sprawy do załatwienia. Odwróciłam się od nich i pobiegłam pod wieże Eiffla, gdzie zauważyłam mojego przyjaciela Nino, który stał tam jako Bańkor. Mistrz Fu powiedział, że wcale nie potrzebne mi moje jojo, aby oczyścić akumę, wystarczy przemówić złoczyńcy do serca... (XD moje pomysły czasem rozmawiają nawet mnie samą). Podeszłam na tyle blisko, aby móc spróbować porozmawiać z Nino, ale zachowałam też odpowiednią odległość. -Potrzebuje twojej pomocy. Proszę. Pomóż mi dla dobra Paryża- nie podziałało- Zrób to dla mnie, dla Marinette... Też nie podziałało. Jest jeszcze jeden sposób... -Proszę, pomóż mi dla Alyi! -krzyknęłam. Właśnie teraz widziałam jak pryska z niego zło. Nie pokonałam jescze Chloé, więc nie mógł wrócić do swojej postaci, ale widziałam, że mnie rozpoznaje. -Marin...-zaczął, ale ja nie dałam mu dokończyć. Raz się żyje... -Jestem Biedronką, Nino. To ja nią byłam od początku, a teraz pomóż mi się przedostać do tamtego budynku- powiedziałam wskazując jeden z wieżowców. To tam poleciała Pszczoła. Nie odezwał się, ale za pomocą swoich... Baniek? (XD) pomógł mi się tam dostać. -Dziękuję ci Nino- posłałam mu uśmiech. Usłyszałam czyjś głos... Był to głos Chloé, ale czyjś jeszcze. Kazałam wycofać się przyjacielowi, a sama podeszłam bliżej rozmowy. Nie usłyszałam nic, ale za to udało mi się coś zobaczyć... Stała tam Pszczoła i Władca Ciem. Stał tam on, we własnej osobie. Dosłownie. Nie był w swoim kostiumie, który widziałam w księdze, był w swojej codziennej postaci, tak jak ja. Władcą Ciem był nie kto inny jak ojciec Adriena, Gabriel Agreste. Dobrze, że nie ma tu Czarnego Kota... Nie miałam okazji patrzeć na tą scenę widziałam tylko, jak projektant mody wychodzi z pomieszczenia z telefonem, a Chloé razem z moimi kolczykami zaczyna nucić jakąś piosenkę. Moja szansa. Zakradłam się do niej od tyłu, ale niestety nie udało mi się nie zwrócić jej uwagi. Odwróciła się i na jej twarzy pojawił się wyraz drwiny. -Proszę, proszę. Kogo my tu mamy... Myślałam, że jesteś mądrzejsza- powiedziała ukazując mi kolczyki w jej dłoni- Tego szukasz? Uśmiechnęła się podle. -Nie uda ci się mnie pokonać jako ty... Przecież dobrze o tym wiesz- ten głupi uśmiech nie schodził jej z twarzy. Nie mogę czekać aż WC tu wróci, muszę działać. Chloé dalej trzymała rękę wystawioną w moim kierunku. Wykorzystałam to. Kopnęłam Pszczołę w rękę, tak, że moje miraculum wyleciało jej z ręki i upadło niedaleko mnie. Udało mi się szybciej je zabrać niż blondynce, więc szybko założyłam kolczyki i wypowiedziałam hasło przemiany. Okazało się, że Tikki obserwowała akcję z miejsca, w którym chowałam się ja podczas rozmowy córki burmistrza z Gabrielem Agrestem. Muszę złapać jej akumę. Napewno jest w tym grzebieniu, tylko jak go zdobyć. Postanowiłam użyć Szczęśliwego Trafu. Moim szczęśliwym przedmiotem okazało się lustro. Ciekawe do czego mi się przyda... Zaraz! Przecież w środku Pszczoły nadal jest rozpieszczona Chloé. Ustawiam lustro tak, aby dziewczyna się w nim obejrzała. -OMG! Jak ja wyglądam?!- krzyczała blondynka. -Wydaje mi się, że to wina grzebienia- powiedziałam- Pozwól mi go zabrać. Sięgnęłam po ozdobę, a ona nie protestowała. W jednej chwili przełamałam przedmiot i oczyściłam akumę. -Niezwykła Biedronka!- wykrzyczałam wyrzucając lustro w górę aby przywrócić wszystko do normalności. Teraz Nino nie będzie pamiętał, że jestem Biedronką. Może to lepiej. Nie miałam czasu przejmować się ojcem Adriena i Chloé. Jak najszybciej wydostałam się z budynku i odszukałam Mistrza Fu. Gdy weszłam do jego mieszkania stał tyłem do mnie. -Przemyślałaś moją decyzję Marinette? -zapytał staruszek. -Tak...-odpowiedziałam. Teraz wszystko się zmieni, ale te zmiany są częścią naszego życia. Gdyby nie istniały, dzisiaj byłabym tylko dziewczyną, która ugania się za miłością swojego życia i jest największą niezdarą na świecie, ale na szczęście tak nie jest... ~Czarna Biedronka2002 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania